According to the traditional function of a windshield wiper, it is responsible for sweeping away rain falling on the windshield of a car, in order to maintain a clean windshield and keep good visibility. Owing to the developments of our times, we could live a materially exuberant life with high technology. However, it is also due to the developing technology that brings out the problems of pollution, among which air pollution is the most serious. Our air is so polluted by the industrial society that it is mixed with extremely heavy oil dirt or dust and sand, which not only damage our health, but also have serious influence over windshield wipers. When a windshield wiper operates in the polluted air, the dust and sand will damage the surface of the glass and the windshield wiper. Together with the oil and dirt, it is hard to maintain its function of sweeping and cleansing. This makes it impossible for the traditional wiper to maintain good visibility in the present industrial society and cause troubles for the consumers.